


An Odd Looking Family

by SoloShadowling



Series: Demons Among Us [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy bois - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "Siblings" fighting, (quotations cause they aren't quite siblings yet), Adoptive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel!Tubbo, Dadza, Demon Hunter!Technoblade, Demon tongue, Demon!Tommy, Demonic Language, Geez I'm bad at tagging, Gen, Imps - Freeform, Language, Magic Shopkeeper!Philza, Magics Shop, Minor Tubbo appearance, Ridiculous Moments, Some family dynamics, Supernatural Elements, Swords, Wilbur works as a Cashier basically, [That's the only reason it's rated Teen btw], sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShadowling/pseuds/SoloShadowling
Summary: Eyyy- We got the Sleepy Bois (+ a bit of Tubbo)!*********************As the old Supernatural saying goes: “Family doesn’t end in blood.”Tommy and Tubbo, an unlikely angel-demon duo incapable of being separated by even God themself;Techno, a demon hunter that let one little imp live and now he won’t stop following him around;Wilbur, a tired as hell magic shop cashier who wishes to strangle a previously mentioned imp;And Philza, a magic shop owner who loves every one of these boys and will probably kill for them.Somehow, they managed to make their own little found family...
Relationships: (briefly) - Relationship, ABSOULUTELY NO ROMANTIC SHIPS, ITS ALL PLATONIC/FAMILY DYNAMICS, No Romantic Relationship(s), Philza & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Philza, Technoblade & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Philza, Tommyinnit & Philza, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot
Series: Demons Among Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909135
Comments: 71
Kudos: 1260





	An Odd Looking Family

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!! So, I asked in the last story if you'd be interested in a Discord-
> 
> Some of you said you would be so I'm happy to say here it is: https://discord.gg/q7TA3nv  
>  ~~It's a little bare atm, but I'll work on it as people join! ^.^~~
> 
> In other news, this story was slightly difficult to write. I'm not as familiar with Phil's content and I'm not completely sure I got everyone's personality/dynamics right. I'm giving myself slack on the dynamics bit because, in a way, this is a first meeting of sorts, but if they seem really ooc, I full heartedly apologize.  
> And there aren't quite strong family dynamics between the three and Tommy yet because they've only just met, but we'll definitely get there.

Demons are interesting creatures. 

There are nearly a hundred different species, each with their own unique characteristics. Some can breath fire, others can fly, a few can change reality itself for the price of a human soul. 

Techno really wishes that one of the characteristics of the demon he spared was not being annoying.

“Oi, Technoblade- where are we going?” The blonde child peered at him with bright blue eyes (something he wouldn’t expect to see on a demon), trying to keep up with the elder’s long strides. 

Techno ignored his question, opting to stay silent. 

“Hey! Slow down!” Tommy huffed, “It’s like you’re  _ trying  _ to get rid of me or something.”

The hunter hummed, “Wonder why I would do that…” 

“You bitch-”

“Tommy.” Techno stopped abruptly, the young demon nearly colliding with him. He barely glanced at the teen, strawberry pink hair covering parts of his eyes. They were typically dark but Tommy swore (on the life of his practically nonexistent father, the author will note) that they would glow a murderous red. A red so terrifying, the mightest of demons would quiver at the sight.

But not Tommy, no- he was an alpha demon! He’s better than all those cowardly beta males! Never once has he looked into those eyes, saw death itself, and hidden away in some London flat until he stopped having night terrors and could stand next to Techno without pissing himself. Nope, not Tommy!

But the author digresses- because they are trying to ignore that fact that they have like three projects due this week and instead they’re writing fanfiction.

“What?” He asked, annoyed. Techno’s tired and unimpressed face never changed as he stared down at him. Tommy straightened and repeated himself, albeit a bit more concerned, “What?”

A sigh escaped the pink haired man’s lips as he turned around. He waved the imp off, “Go find Tubbo or something. I’ve got to meet with some people.”

Tommy opened his mouth and began stepping forward before he was interrupted. “Alone, Tommy.”

“But-” 

“No.”

He whined at the hunter, pouting and crossing his arms as Techno walked away.  _ Such a child… _

Techno wasn’t quite sure what prompted Phil to move his shop from the quiet, foggy English city to the disgustingly humid American state of Florida. Maybe it was because there were millions of strange people in Florida that he thought it would be good business. Or maybe it was because the voodoo capital of the world was only a ten hour drive away. Or maybe Philza was just a fan of amusement parks.

Either way, the reason Phil’s shop had moved was still a mystery to him.

A bell jingled as he opened the glass door. A cliche, reversible ‘CLOSED’ sign hung from a suction cup hook. Techno paid no mind to it. The store was quiet and smelled of old books and various mixed fragrances. Shelves divided the square space into five rows; each with various trinkets, gems, bottles, and other stuff on them. Naming everything would be too much. 

To the far left, the wall looked more like it belonged in a library, lined with an assortment of old texts. Some were worn leather and faded buckram, but surprisingly, Techno could spot a few newer ones whose lettering shined in the limited light. The other side of the store had a large glass case filled with jars and vials of some of Phil’s rarer substances. 

To the untrained and amatuer, it seemed like a stupid idea to leave such priceless ingredients anywhere but behind the counter. Anyone else would be able to see the smudging of warding on the glass and feel the sharp charge of defensive magic, preventing thieves and malicious tampering. 

Techno didn’t stop at any on the shelves, instead walking straight down the line towards the checkout counter. Practically laying across the counter, a tall lanky man stared at his phone, chin resting upon his pale forearm. Soft, dark oak hair almost reached his eyes, his beanie only pushing the strands down further. 

“We’re closed, if you couldn’t read.” The man in the beanie said boredly, scrolling through his Twitter feed with an unimpressed expression. 

Techno laughed to himself quietly, imagining Tubbo replying something along the lines of:  _ ‘But, I can’t read.’ _

“Maybe you should lock your doors, then.” He replied in his signature monotone voice. The difference in accents was clear enough, and Techno hung out with too many British people to not know where the accent is from. 

The man quickly looked up, chocolate brown eyes wide in shock. Then he broke out into a bright, happy smile (one that Techno couldn’t help but return with a small grin). 

“How’s Florida, Wilbur?” 

“Techno! You finally came and visited us!” Wilbur stood up, moving out from behind the counter. “What? Too good for the people who saved you from the streets?”

“I got busy- I have a reputation to uphold, you know.” The hunter shrugged. He did mean to come sooner and help them set up the shop, but duty called him away to a hunt in southern California. Some squid-creature-thing wandering about, stealing potatoes from local restaurants. It wasn’t his most important hunt, and the entity had been more annoying than malicious, but nevertheless, Techno took care of it. “Shop looks pretty good… Is Phil around?”

“Your reputation can wait for family.” Wilbur was shortly by Techno’s side, giving him a hug. The shorter of the two (by like two inches) tensed at the contact before relaxing. Techno was never one for physical contact but he didn’t protest. The cashier pulled away, patting his shoulder with a warm smile. “Yeah, he’s in the back. He’ll be thrilled to see you.” 

The pink haired man nodded before walking towards the curtain shielding the backroom from the rest of the store, pushing it to the side. 

“Oh yeah, Techno?” Wilbur called out to him.

The addressed man hummed, looking back at his brother in all but blood.

“I like the hair!” He gave him a cheeky grin, pointing at his own beanie covered head. 

Techno simply rolled his eyes with a scoff and disappeared behind the green, floral curtain. 

Now if he had a rock in his hand, it’d be a different story…

_ I am such an alpha male. _

This was the thought (for some reason) running through the young demon’s mind as he peered around an alley corner, across the street from the shop Techno just went into. 

Sure, the hunter had told him to stay out, but sometimes curiosity was a stronger force than fear. 

Tommy watched Techno disappear behind shelves and some ugly green curtain after talking to some loser. The guy had even hugged Techno! Nobody in their right mind hugs Techno! 

The shop itself wasn’t very interesting. In fact, it looked like every other little store on the street except what laid beyond the glass windows and the sea green sign reading ‘ _Feathered Spirits_ ’ in some fancy, cursive script.

_ A stupid name _ , Tommy decided as he jay-walked across the street. A miracle no one hit him. 

Just as Techno had done, he ignored the ‘CLOSED’ sign, strutting in like he belonged there. The bell jingled as well, the annoying thing; it almost made Tommy wish his abilities included telekinesis- now that would have been awesome. Imagine all the things he could get away with! But it would have also made him look so cool and badass; walking into a store and crushing the bells with his mind? The loser already in there would be shaking in his boots! 

(Techno might think it’s cool too… Not that he wanted the hunter’s approval or anything...)

Anyways:

If Tommy had been more  _ observant _ , he would have felt the charge of warding magic push against him. It was subtle, but his demonic origins should have made it more noticeable. Not that the imp cared enough to pay attention. 

The wards weren’t specific; they were mostly made to keep out malevolent non-human entities. If they’d been specified, for example it prevented all entities of demonic origins from entering, Tommy would have basically ran into a wall. If he tried to force himself through like an idiot- let’s just say the aftermath would not be pretty and anyone who walked past the store would be smelling burnt flesh for a few days…

Either way, he was lucky the wards let him through.

Well, maybe.

The loser cashier he saw earlier was gone, but once again, Tommy seemed to ignore this fact. He walked along the middle aisle, glancing at all the bottles and rocks. A particular item caught his eye and he stopped to pick the shiny object up. 

It was a small bee charm, glazed so the yellow and black reflected the light. It was connected to a thin golden chain, one that would probably break if someone pulled on it too hard. He turned the pendant in his hand, running his thumb over the smooth surface. There was a certain energy imbued in it; coincidently, the energy  _ buzzed _ . Tommy couldn’t quite place it, but it was a positive energy, similar to one you’d find in good luck charms or ones promoting prosperity. Something else was there too but Tommy was a little too inexperienced and young to be able to identify certain magics. 

_ Tubbo would love this _ , he thought to himself before pocketing it.  _ No one will miss it. _

The demon child continued down the aisle at a leisurely stroll. This place was so boring and dull- why the hell would Techno come here? He made it to the back of the store, where the counter remained unmanned. 

A shiny silver call bell drew his attention. 

Tommy glanced around, seeing if the coast was clear. Yep- no one in sight. He looked back to the bell, slowly reaching for it with a smirk.

A strong hand clamped down on his wrist- and no, Tommy absolutely didn’t scream. However, a surprised squeak escaped his lips as he jolted. His eyes flew to the offending man, finding brown eyes glaring back.

Apparently the loser could be scary…

“The  _ fuck _ you think you’re doing?” The man was close to growling, his voice angry and low.

“I-...” For once in a long while, Tommy was at a loss for words. He swallowed, bringing his chin higher, as if that would get rid of the queasy feeling settling in his stomach. “I wanted to know how long it would take to get some damn service in this hell-forsaken place.”

Surprise briefly took over the man’s face (sending a blossom of pride through the imp) before it hardened once more. “I don’t think you belong here.”

“I- Are you being speciest?”

A beat of confused silence.

“...What?”

“Are you discriminating against me because I’m a demon, cause I’ll have you know that’s illegal and I think you can get arrested for refusing me service. Or at least Big Law said something like that-”

“Number one: demons don’t get human rights. Number two:” Wilbur paused, “Who the  _ fuck _ is ‘Big Law?’”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, beanie bitch boy.”

“What kind of insult is that, you gremlin child?”

“Hey! I’m a man!” The blonde haired boy fumed, “I am  _ not  _ a  _ child _ !”

Wilbur waved him off dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, sure.”

“Well don’t say it like that!”

Moments before Wilbur and Tommy had the pleasure of meeting, Technoblade had stepped into the back of the store, the smell of various odd items greeting him. Spices and magic- a familiar combination. 

“Phil?” He let the curtain fall closed behind him, as he cautiously walked forward. Who knew what the older man was doing back here?

Silence was only broken by the ticking of a clock hidden somewhere among the organized clutter. Books, a little too worn to be sold but not beyond repair, sat stacked on desks and shelves. Crystals were thrown into drawers and boxes, then those boxes were placed in various other locations. There was a wooden door in the wall to his left, probably leading to the small apartment above where Phil and Wilbur resided; but of course, there was a room open for Techno whenever he stopped by.  _ Note to self, _ he thought,  _ I should stick around more; take more local jobs. _

Walking further, the backroom was divided by another wall, except the doorway was clear of any moveable divider. Beyond that doorway, the area was much more clear.

And reasonably so.

Various weaponry lined the walls, held up by hooks and shelves. Two target dummies, made of burlap and painted with red, sat to his left, glumly waiting for the moment a weapon is to be tested. The wall behind them was a sort of cushiony material, meant so that arrows wouldn’t snap and ricocheting upon contact and blades from chipping against stone. Both the dummies and the cushioned wall were enchanted so that they’d instantly repair themselves if torn into. 

In the center of the spacious room sat a rectangular standing table. Various white markings, much like scars, decorated the yellowish wood standing on black metal legs. Unfortunately, the table hadn’t been imbued with the same mending magic the practice wall had, thus forcing the shopkeep to consistently have to repair the furnishing. 

Techno had once asked why he didn’t enchant it, to which Phil had answered that the enchantments might mess with the weapon’s own properties. 

Techno wasn’t completely sure that’s how it worked, but who is he to say otherwise. Phil was the expert here. 

Sat at the table, hovered over a begrimed Assyrian sickle sword, was the blond man himself. Sky blue eyes seemed to take in every minute detail, so absorbed in his work, his pseudo-son was almost afraid to interrupt him. 

But it would have to be done at some point. 

Techno lightly knocked on the entrance’s frame, a small friendly smile on his lips. Philza immediately looked up, a flash of annoyance crossing his face before he broke out into a wide smile.

“Techno! I didn’t know you were coming!” The Assyrian blade was quickly left forgotten at the table as the man quickly walked over to greet his son. “And you’ve dyed your hair again, I see. It looks nice.”

“Ah, yeah-  _ Someone  _ got a hold of some old photos and decided they liked me better that way…” The mighty Technoblade shyly rubbed the back of his head. “It just kinda grew on me...”

Phil only smiled kindly, eyes bright with mirth. The older man was dwarfed by both his adoptive sons, but he didn’t mind. He was dressed in his usual grass green shirt, dark pants, and sandals. [The author will note that it is unsafe practice to handle weapons while wearing any form of open toed shoe.] His long black sweater and signature white-and-green bucket hat hung from the chair he was seated in moments before. 

“So, are you just stopping by or will you be here for a while?” Phil stepped away to put his work back where it belonged. The hunter watched the man quietly, thinking about his answer. 

_ CRASH! _

Soon following was the familiar, panicked yell of Wilbur.

The two men in the backroom shared a look before reaching for one of the many weapons- Philza taking up the Assyrian blade, Techno grabbing the closest silver sword hanging from the wall. 

They rushed to the front of the shop, standing in defensive positions as they scanned the area for threats. Nothing should have been able to get through- those wards could keep the devil himself at bay. The hunter grit his teeth, a snarl ready to rip itself from his throat. Phil was quiet but he was just as threatening, calculatory observations deciding the best way to deal with whatever had threatened his family. 

Alas, violent actions wouldn’t come to pass as they spotted the culprits of the mess. 

“Get  _ off _ me, you _ bloody bugger- _ ” Wilbur hissed through clenched teeth. 

One hand was busy trying to hold up a leaning case of shelves, the other pushing the demon away from himself. Most of the trinkets had fallen during the kid’s initial tumbling into it, but luckily, he hadn’t heard any glass smashing.

That would have been hell to pick up.

Tommy just wanted to fight apparently. The imp stalled for a quick moment before lashing out, with lightning quick speed, at the cashier. His sharp teeth sank into the poor man’s arm, the one holding up the shelving unit. It wasn’t quite deep enough to draw blood but it would definitely leave a temporary indent. 

Wilbur recoiled, shaking off the gagging demon (who was very much regretting his decision; human skin tasted like sweat and gross) and jumping away from his muncher. 

“ _ WHAT THE FUCK?!?” _ He shrieked, holding the bite mark, and hoping to every available god that it wouldn’t get infected (not that it actually drew blood). The imp was in a mix of wiping off his tongue from the disgusting taste of sweaty Wilbur and smiling triumphantly at the fact that he had won this ‘battle.’

The moment was short lived, because in his haste to distance himself from the hell child, Wilbur had let go of the shelves.

Gravity is no one’s friend. 

It was Tommy’s turn to shriek when the shelving unit came crashing down upon his back, pinning him underneath. The breath was knocked out of him, and he gasped for air. 

The blonde haired demon struggled under his wooden captor’s weight, trying to push himself up and thus push over the bookcase…  _ Were these shelves made of lead or something?! _

Wilbur panted to himself, relieved that the demon had finally been trapped. An amused smile found its way onto the man’s lips as he stared down at the boy, who was muttering angry obscenities in an unfamiliar tongue. 

_ “Grsh ul vxvrk tmrpxfu flb, flb viz lh wmz dlx z h’ivsgln iflb!” _

(If that looks like keyboard smashing, imagine what it actually sounds like! [I swear there’s an actual translation to this.]) 

Wilbur simply laughed in mocking, proud to have put a stop to the creature’s chaos. 

And so, that is how Techno and Phil found them. 

Surprisingly, the hunter was quick to put away his sword, groaning in exasperation. 

“ _ Tommy _ .” The addressed imp froze, halfway through cursing out Wilbur’s lineage and threatening to leave snakes in his pillow (of course, no one would have been able to translate that). 

“Heyyyyy, Techno!” Tommy looked up at the hunter with a nervous grin. “Funny seeing you here, ain’t it?”

Techno was not amused. The man reached down to grab the back of the demon’s shirt and heaved him up; Phil got the idea and started to lift up the shelf. Soon enough, the child was freed from the pressing weight-but he was not free of Techno’s silent wrath. 

“ _ What _ did I tell you?” Wilbur was trying hard not to laugh. An unimpressed glare from both his elders helped convince him not to.

The boy mumbled something, refusing to meet the hunter’s eyes as he hung from the back of his shirt, his feet about four inches off the ground.  _ Damn, Techno was strong-or maybe Tommy was just really light. _

“What was that?” 

_ “Sxgry z h’vs.”  _

Techno gave him a rough shake, “That’s not what I asked.”

“You can understand him?” Wilbur stared in disbelief. Phil also rose a brow at the idea, curiously watching the two interact.

“Eh- not really… After working with them so long, you start to pick up on common words. Also, you can tell from their tone and expressions.” He leveled at them, deadpanned, like it was the most obvious thing in the world; “Like Seg-rey, or whatever, is a favorite insult in Demon Tongue.”

“It’s pronounced ‘ _ sxgry _ .’” Tommy corrected smugly, his weird accent making the word sound even more foriegn. In English, his accent was purely British-but in Demon Tongue, the British and Demonic accents seemed to combine. 

Either way, he was ignored by the adults.

“Techno, I think you can put him down.” Phil suggested gently. The demon boy was trying his hardest not to fidget and squirm. He felt like a bait-worm, stabbed through with a hook and waiting to be devoured by something much bigger than him.

“If I put him down, he’ll run.” The hunter shrugged. “So, are you going to answer my question,  _ Tommy _ ?”

“Saying my name like that ain’t gonna do much, big man.” He responded boredly with a smirk, only to be met with Techno’s impatient glare. Trying his best not to curl in on himself, he amended. “Fine. I wanted to see what you were doing. Tubbo’s in Heaven, doing angel stuff or whatever, and won’t be down until-” he dragged out the ‘il’ sound, pulling out his phone and looking at it, “Oh, wait, he’s here now. Pog.”

The demon grinned with renewed energy, “I can go now; leave you with the loser and the blonde guy.”

“ _ Hey! _ ” Wilbur glared at the punk, Phil touching his arm in a calming manner. 

Techno took a moment to think. His arm was getting tired too. He hummed, “Fine. But we’ll talk later.”

Tommy seemed to beam and was promptly dropped. He teleported behind Phil and Wilbur, two centimeters before his feet hit the ground. “Nice meeting your friends!”

And he teleported out of sight. 

Philza sighed, shoulders slumping before looking at Techno in exasperation. “An imp? Don’t you hunt them?”

The hunter shrugged, closing off. “He’s practically a child. Looks 16, acts like it too.”

“He’s a demon, Techno.” Wilbur glared.

“I’m not killing a kid.” Techno returned the glare with a similar ferocity, “I have some morals.”

“That’s a fucking lie. You’d dropkick an orphan if it was socially acceptable.”

The hunter humph-ed, turning away. He didn’t want to talk about it-and the argument was final. Wilbur rolled his eyes,  _ Always the drama queen, wasn’t he? _

Phil sighed once more, turning his head to look at his eldest. “Can you get this cleaned up for me, please?” Wilbur nodded, “Thank you.”

The blonde and pinkette walked back into the storage room; Techno to check out the apartment above and get some sleep, Phil to finish his work. 

An odd family of three united once again; but a fourth could easily be added to the mix...

**EXTRA:**

Wilbur sighed as the gremlin child had finally disappeared, hopefully not to return anytime soon. 

Techno wasn’t one to bring home strange children, especially ones as annoying as Tommy. 

Turning back to the counter to get to work, the man slowly realized he felt like he was missing something. He couldn’t quite place what it was, but as he did a mental checklist, it dawned on him.

There was a familiar weight missing from his back pocket.

His hand quickly went to his wallet only to find nothing. “What the  _ fuck _ ?”

Wilbur patted himself down but to no avail. He muttered to himself angrily, “ _ That gremlin bastard of a child. _ ”

_ Oh, how he wishes to strangle the imp. _

Phil walked out from the back, a gentle smile on his face. “Have you seen the  _ Apis Dei _ ?”

“The what?” 

“Bee charm on a gold necklace? It may have made its way to one of the shelves by accident.” The older man moved objects around, searching. 

Wilbur shook his head. “Sorry, haven’t seen it.”

Somewhere in another part of town, a young demon and angel pair sat on a green bench eating ice cream (Wilbur’s treat). The angel was wearing a ceramic bee necklace, happily babbling about whatever happened in Heaven that day while the demon listened, surprisingly pleasant. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one was a little worse than the other two but eh- it took me long enough.
> 
> If that looks like keyboard smashing [what Tommy had said earlier in his 'Demon Tongue'], imagine what it actually sounds like!
> 
> ~~I swear, there an actual translation to it- I'm not lying. There's a method to the madness!~~
> 
> Fun fact: the reason you don't see Bad and Dream using Demon Tongue in _Small World, Ain't It?_ is because I hadn't come up with it yet. But now that I have my Demon Tongue, y'all won't be able to understand what they're saying! HAHA
> 
> ...
> 
>   
> ~~Unless you figure out how to translate it :peek:~~


End file.
